


Business Partners

by ThreeHats



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Satine works for Tom Nook in his latest business venture, she thinks back about how she got there in the first place.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Partners

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Tom Nook, Satine  
**Location:** Mount Everest  
**Scenario:** Running an ice cream shop together

“I’ll take Mint Chocolate Chip!” smiled one woman as she pointed at the frosty green treat behind the glass. The tanuki man wiggled his nose cheerfully and nodded. “Alright, coming right up! Satine!” he called out and the beautiful fair skinned woman immediately turned around, about to scoop the ice cream out of the giant freezer.

“Now, we are having a deal, if you purchase two medium ice creams, you can upgrade one to a large, free of charge! Are you interested?” Tom Nook said, his body bouncing. Satine paused her movement in front of the freezer and wondered if the woman was going to upgrade. Tom Nook certainly had his way with words and making deals, it was one of the reasons she had chosen to work for him in the first place.

“It’s quite the deal!” she beamed, her smooth voice flowing off her tongue sensually. Tom Nook smirked. Hiring her really had been a splendid business tactic! She was so beautiful and rather convincing!  
“That sounds great!” the woman smiled, handing her money to him as she glanced to the man standing next to her. “We’re starving, so anything is good!” Satine wasn’t surprised, usually when costumers came to their unique ice cream location, they were starving…absolutely desperate for something to eat and drink, even if that mean the treat was as cold as it was outside. 

Tom Nook was an A+ business man and when he saw opportunity, he took it. He knew on Mount Everest there was a severe lack of…ice cream. (Though not a lack of ice) So he had picked up his belongings and moved to the exotic locale. Originally he had meant to start the business at the bottom of the mountain, but then he had an idea…Why NOT put it halfway up the large mountain. People would surely be tired and hungry once they reached some sort of halfway point!

At first he was concerned about how much business he would actually get in a place like that, but he found that many of the hikers daring to climb the giant mountain often were starving by the time they reached a halfway point. 

He began running the business alone…but one day…she arrived. 

Satine was…beautiful to say the least and she had come into the shop as many others had. Tired, looking for a treat after surviving the long trek. She had come France it seemed (apparently someone had told her the best way to cure tuberculosis was to go to one of the coldest places in the world). There was a longing in her eyes that Tom Nook knew well, a look filled with dreams…dreams that had potentially been lost. 

For so long she had wished to fly away, to go somewhere new…away from the world of darkness and prostitution and here…when she stepped into the tiny ice cream shop…she realized there was a new way she could spread joy and happiness. 

By sharing the delicious ice cream treat with others. There was nothing quite like the look on people’s faces when they received an ice cream cone after a long hike up to the halfway point on Mount Everest. Though she wasn’t to be long of this world, she wanted to see the looks on those people’s faces as she could give them happiness.

Needless to say, business was booming! Between Tom Nook’s amazing business skills, Satine’s absolute allure, and people’s desperate need to get something to eat after the long hike, they were selling ice cream left and right! Plus they were starting to get a reputation. No one believed that people would actually want ice cream while being on Mount Everest! But the food was so good and the idea was so unique that people absolutely loved the idea. 

Tom Nook had never had a better business…and Satine was happy seeing the world.


End file.
